All of Me by Marie One
by MeetTheMateContest
Summary: Edward Masen returns home after being dumped. Sometimes restarts are not a bad thing.


**Title:** All of Me

 **Summary:** Edward Masen returns home after being dumped. Sometimes restarts are not a bad thing.

 **Pairing:** Edward and Allison

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 2197

* * *

Forks, Washington

Allison Clearwater fell in love young, married and thought she would be living happily ever after with her husband, Joshua Uley. She gave birth to a son Samuel Levi at twenty years old.

Her husband Joshua started cheating within months of the wedding and then people in their community started talking about his behavior out loud after she gave birth to Sam.

After two years, Allison told Joshua to get out and later had him served with the papers to end the marriage. Allison got child care help from her parents. Allison would end up working part time and going to night school to get her paralegal certification.

Upon completion of her certification, Allison was hired to work at the Marcus and Reese law firm starting at the file clerk level before being moved into the secretary pool. Allison preferred the pool to working for any one attorney. Allison loved her work but not the lawyers. Allison would later get Tiffany in the work pool at her job.

When Allison decided to file in the courts for support, she made sure Tiffany and Embry were in the filing as well.

As Sam grew older, he started to hear things about his father's behavior. Sam noticed that Tiffany Call's son who was born when she was sixteen years old looked more than a little like he did. When Sam was fourteen years old he asked his mother why Embry Call looked like him.

Allison told Sam that the reason she took Tiffany under her wing was because of his father and his behavior toward Tiffany. Allison helped Tiffany after she returned to Folks after she tried to live with her family but they did not approve of her out of wedlock child.

Allison and Tiffany became the talk of their small reservation community. Allison didn't care, but Tiffany did. Tiffany did not want Embry to hear bad things about their situation, but he did. Allison asked Sam to reach out to Embry since they were brothers.

* * *

Edward Anthony Masen Jr. met the only girl; he ever thought he would love in High School. Isabella Marie Swan called Bella was not a classic beauty but she attracted him like no other girl had before and that was good enough for him. Edward believed it was love at first sight Bella did not.

It was decided they would try to get into the same college if possible. They both ended up at the University of Washington at Seattle. They lived close together in the coed dorms. Edward started on a course of study for law school. Bella was interested in English education.

As senior year approached the decision was made to marry before grad school in the fall. The wedding was planned with the help of Edward's cousin Alice. There was an end of school party at the Masen house and it was there for the first time Bella would meet Edward's older brother Emmett, in from Chicago, who was from Edward Senior's first marriage. Emmett had been born and raised in Chicago. Emmett stayed with his mother Esme and her new husband Carlisle after the marriage failed.

For Emmett and Bella it was love at first sight, and for Edward the beginning of serial dating when Bella told Edward sadly and tearfully, "We need to talk."

The planned wedding ended up being used by Emmett and Bella, and was the talk of the town, Edward did not attend. Bella moved to Chicago with Emmett instead of trying to stay in Forks.

Edward went back to school in Seattle for law school. During the summer time, he did internships at law firms in Seattle.

When Edward graduated law school, he was twenty-five years old. His father asked him to please consider the small firm of Marcus and Reese in Forks. Edward Sr. felt he had lost both of his sons with Emmett's marriage to Bella. He wanted Edward to consider coming back to Forks.

Ed Sr. met Edward's mother Elizabeth while on a work visit to the hospital in Forks and decided to start over in Forks instead of returning to Chicago.

The return of Edward Masen Jr. to the small town was now being talked about. His father was happy to have his son home. The law firm was happy to have new blood with connections in Seattle.

The only question Allison had was would she get the new guy, and how long would she be stuck with him.

Edward hated being the new guy at work, and in the town where everyone knew how he got dumped.

Allison was assigned to work with Edward until he got his sea legs under him and was up and running.

When Edward met Allison, he liked her looks and her blunt personality. She was perfect to him. When he first saw Allison he blushed.

Allison thought he was nervous about being in a place where everyone knew how he got dumped. Allison decided if he never discussed it, she would not ask. She respected his pain over the matter. She had been on a hard road herself once upon a time.

Allison thought Edward was kind, smart, handsome, and Bella Swan a fool.

Their first meeting set him at ease. There was the formal introduction and then the real introduction as Edward thought of it. After first being introduced by Mr. Marcus himself, Allison waited until they were in Edward's new office to really talk to Edward.

Her opening was simple and to the point, "Welcome to the office, you're the new guy so now the speculation on your personal life starts. The really small minded will want to know your sex life like it's their personal business and not your own. I am an adult so I don't care either way. Now let's get to work, by the way it's nice to meet you Edward or do you prefer Mr. Masen?"

Edward was quick to recover and smiled, "Please call me Edward, Mrs. Clearwater."

"Edward, please call me Allison. My son's friends call me Mrs. Clearwater, my adult friends call me Allison," said a smiling Allison.

Edward loved the way her face lit up when she smiled. He appreciated the friendship she extended to him with those simple words.

What he liked about working with Allison was he heard nothing about himself gossip wise anywhere in or out of the office.

Over the weeks, Edward got to know Allison and wanted to see her out of the office. Edward was aware people were speculating what his relationship with Allison might be since they seemed so close.

Edward met some members of Allison's family and the people she was close to but there had been no other relations out of the office.

The first time- he met Sam, he was given a stare that could have melted iron. Once he started coming around more Sam relaxed, and maybe worked something out in his own mind. Edward did not want Sam not liking him.

For the first time Edward felt like he was back in Forks High School and trying to figure out how to ask the girl out on a real date. He did not care that Allison was twelve years older than him. He wanted her.

At work Edward's bosses wanted to know when Allison would be put back into the secretarial pool, and when Edward would pick out a more permanent secretary. Edward now had been working with Allison for two months and hated to give her back to the pool. He and Allison had discussed a more permanent assignment, but Allison made it clear to him she preferred to rotate.

"I tried once with a lawyer, and I almost quit. I talked to my mentor and she told me don't be a fool, do what I do and rotate. That was the best advice I ever got. I now like working with everyone because I don't have to deal with them for long periods of time."

Edward decided to go with Jessica Stanley, a friend from high school, who now worked at the firm in the pool. Jessica was glad to get a more permanent assignment.

Jessica and Allison worked together for two weeks on Edward's work and schedule. After the two weeks, Allison was back to the work pool.

Edward hit up Jessica for what way would be best to approach Allison for an actual date. Jessica smiled and wished Edward well. She had no idea since she felt Edward probably had gotten to know Allison better than she did. Jessica only talked to Tiffany now with anything concerning Edward and Allison.

He was ready to try again win or lose, and he wanted Allison. It was time to get serious.

Edward was in the cafeteria just watching Allison talk to Tiffany. He could hear her talking about two different letters she had read in an advice column.

Allison was talking, laughing, and gesturing with her hands, "Yes, it is awkward to ask a person under murder charges not to be in the wedding party, I agree. But, the letter than killed me was this one."

Once again, Allison's face was lite up, and her eyes were smiling as she talked. "The ex-wife was asking how to let her ex-husband know its just sex. Let me tell you the whole letter.

"The ex-husband was her first husband until he cheated. She caught him, divorced him and married another guy." Now Edward wanted to hear the rest and moved even closer to Allison's table. She saw the move and did the join us hand thing, so Edward sat down without a word.

Allison continued and was trying not to laugh. "Anyway the second husband died and the first ex sent a nice note. Months later they are now sex buddies, and he wants to leave number two. Anyhow, number two was what broke up the marriage. The letter writer was explaining, I will never trust him again, and it's really just sex to me. The guy wants to leave number two and come back to number one. Hang on a minute," said Allison.

Allison looked like she was about to burst out laughing but got control of herself.

"Okay so she wants advice on how to tell him it's just sex. So the advice was to just tell him it's just sex." Allison held her hand up and laughed.

Allison was laughing so hard and moving her right hand back and forward. Edward was laughing because watching Allison was making him laugh and her facial reactions was making it even funnier.

Tiffany thought they were funny together, and thought Edward was smitten. How Allison didn't see this, she had no idea.

Allison then got control of herself and said, "I have learned if a husband is cheating look at his first or last wife before the most recent marriage or new co-worker nine out of ten. So, Edward, you know this conversation is highly inappropriate right? I mean do you feel sexually harassed or anything? Hey that other company got sued remember."

Tiffany cut Allison a look that said what- the- hell you asking him that for look anyway. Allison was looking at Edward waiting for any answer. He realized Allison was serious and waiting.

"No, I'm good, and it's okay. Thanks for the laugh."

Edward had a good day, but was still no closer to asking Allison out.

Later in his office, after pacing for several minutes he took a deep breath and called Allison's extension.

"How is your schedule looking this evening? I need some help later."

Since he sounded out of breath, Allison decided to help him out.

"So, what do you need help with?"

"I would like to have you come over to my place after work today if you can." Edward now sounded calmer to Allison and less out of breath.

"Okay," Allison said, but there was a question in the okay.

Allison thought nothing of this request since they had worked together at his place and even her place on work deadlines before. They knew what each other's kitchens and kitchen tables looked like.

Once Allison hung up, Edward still had no plan but decided to wing it.

 _Now all I have to do is announce this is a date and not just work. I want this to work out for us. I all I have to do is convince Allison. I have now lost my mind. Should I just tell Allison we're dating and then she will ask me if I have lost my mind?_

Edward was now running his hand through his hair. He stopped before taking any hair out.

Edward picked up Allison at the front door of the building; she was leaving her car parked. No one gave a second glance but Jessica and Tiffany smiled at each other, and Jessica winked. Tiffany wanted to do a happy dance but that would have attracted attention.

Time for the rest of their lives together to begin?

* * *

Please remember to leave the author some love. If you believe you know the author's identity, please refrain from mentioning this in your review, as it could lead to disqualification. Thank you, and happy reading. x


End file.
